


Training

by Panthera_Leo



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Bottom Liam, Gay Sex, I still regret nothing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Scott smells how horny Liam is, Teen Wolf, Top Scott, Wolf Control, bareback, liam dunbar - Freeform, pinning, sciam, scott McCall - Freeform, semi public sex, the authot regrets nothing, wolf training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_Leo/pseuds/Panthera_Leo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been three weeks since Scott bit Liam. Scott has been training Liam, bringing him out to the woods to practice his abilities and gain control, but Liam has gotten nowhere, unable to focus due to his attraction to his alpha. But Scott knows, he senses it, he...smells it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

"Again!" Scott commanded after Liam had clawed a tree trunk, Liam doing no damage what-so-ever. Ever since Scott bit Liam, he's been taking the young beta out in the woods to learn control over his abilities. It's been three weeks and Liam has gotten no where. But how can he? Besides him stood a perfect boy with smooth bronze skin and soft black hair. Liam just wanted to lean in Scott's scalp and smell, taking Scott in. Liam didn't know what was going on with him. Each day, this feeling would grow and grow, making his blood boil. He hated what was happening, he shouldn't be feeling like this, he thought. Scott brought both lust and anger upon him, making him confused and frustrated. 

So. 

Fucking.

Frustrated. 

He hit the trunk trunk while thinking. Liam didn't notice until Scott gripped his shoulder. His anger got to him; that part of the trunk missing half the wood. Scott looked at him with concerned eyes, making Liam look at the ground in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

What's wrong is that I hate you, Liam wanted to say. 

"Nothing." Liam put his position back to the tree trunk. 

"You smell frustrated." Scott blurted out. 

"Because Scott, it's been three weeks and I know shit." Liam replied, sending Scott a hateful look. 

"You need to focus." Scott looked at Liam with pleading eyes. Right now, Liam just wants to take the night back when Scott bit him. You distract me, Liam wanted to scream at the one he lust and hate over. 

"I can't." Liam huffed. His eyes were strong on Scott. 

"What's distracting you?" Scott asked. 

"Lot's of things." Liam stuck his hands in his pockets, kicking the dirt with his shoe. Scott didn't say anything; the air thickening with silence. 

"Is it me?" Scott asked, catching Liam off guard. 

"What? Why would you say that?" Liam's heart started to race. 

"Your heart beat is racing and I can smell it off of you." Liam didn't say anything, he just stood there embarrassed in front of his alpha. "It's okay Liam," Scott started. "many betas feel that way with their alpha all the time." Liam raised his head. 

"They do?" Liam knitted an eyebrow. 

"Totally. It's a pack thing. It makes us feel more closer and bond on another level." Scott walked closer to the blond. "I know, it's confusing and you may think you're weird for being attracted to me, but it's okay Liam." Scott gripped his shoulders. 

"How can you be okay with this?" Liam asked. Scott gave a sigh, not letting go of the younger teen's shoulders. 

"When Peter was my alpha, I had the same attraction even though he tried to kill my friends and I, it was something I couldn't help. It's a strong feeling. I asked Derek about it and he said it's a normal thing. I know what it's like Liam." Scott pulled Liam in for a hug. The smaller teen was obviously taken back, wrapping his arms around his alpha in an awkward motion. He felt Scott rub his palm up and down his back, making him fall into Scott more. He relaxed his shoulders, taking in the warm embrace of the taller teen. Liam lowered his head on Scott's shoulder, putting his nose between the crook of Scott's neck. He felt Scott's hand travel up along his neck and into his hair, softly brushing his fingers through forward and back. Liam purred, sending vibrations into Scott's neck. 

"You like that?" Scott asked. Liam didn't reply, he just slightly nodded. 

Liam felt like he was on a cloud. This feeling sending him high, his feet going soft. If this was a dream, Liam never wanted to wake up. Liam started to feel Scott's lips on his earlobe, and slight tongue gestures. Liam squirmed, giving an accidental squeal. 

"How 'bout that?" Scott asked, guiding his hands to Liam's sides. 

"Scott." Liam gave a short amount of breath. He shuddered as Scott's mouth caught his earlobe completely, sucking tenderly. Liam gave small pants in response of Scott's actions. 

"Fuck." Liam muttered as Scott continued his sucking and kissing to his delicate neck. Liam threw his head back, offering Scott more access to his tight skin. He cried out when he felt Scott nibble at his Adam's Apple. 

"Is this what you want?" Scott pulled off Liam's neck and whispered in his ear then going back to the lighter skin boy's neck.

"Yes." Was all he could breath out barely parting his lips. Liam felt Scott's hands snake down to the bottom of his shirt, grabbing at the hem and pulling it over his head. Scott examined Liam's body, looking over it with absolutely want. He reached out, dragging his palm over Liam's stomach. Liam gave exciting breaths. Then Scott drove in, crashing their lips together. Liam was surprised but quickly feel into it, giving wet sloppy kisses to Scott. He felt Scott's tongue swipe over his lips, he obliged, granting Scott's tongue inside. Liam whimpered at the piercing of Scott's tongue, making his legs turn to jelly, he held onto the alpha's shoulders for support. Liam's tongue danced with Scotts', fighting for dominance but Scott easily won, Liam giving in. 

Scott wanted this. For three weeks he's been smelling Liam's scent of lust, making him horny for the beta. Scott wasn't gay and neither was Liam, but Scott wanted him, and now he has him. Without breaking their tongues, Scott pushed Liam against a tree trunk, pinning him hard. Liam cried out, his bare back hitting the wood. 

"Sorry." Scott quickly said in the kiss. 

"I liked it." Liam said, Scott grinning on Liam's lips. 

Liam thought this couldn't get any better than this, Scott pinned against him, Liam grinding his crotch on Scott's lower thigh, while Scott's boner poked his stomach, then Scott lowered his kisses downward, taking I'm Liam's nipple while he pinched the other.   
"That's awesome." Liam threw his head back, making sure not to hit the tree. He brought his hands on Scott's head, pulling his alpha by the hair. Scott traded nubs, pinching the other nipple, licking and biting at it's twin. 

"Oooo." Liam gave a dragging moan. 

This all felt too natural for the both of them. Their bodies grinding together as Scott pulled off his chest area, pulling the beta into a kiss. This one wasn't as forceful as the last one. In fact, this one was slow and passionate, sending pleasure throughout their body. Scott pulled away, staring deep into Liam's eyes as his flashed a bright red. Liam responded with gold ones. Scott gripped Liam's waist, pulling them closer together, Liam blushing as their clothed boners touched. 

"Are you- are you okay-"

"Yes." Liam know Scott's question. 

All at once, Scott dropped to his knees, kissing and licking down Liam's slight treasure trail, passing his belly button. Liam shuddered at Scott's tongue. Scott placed his hands in Liam's button of his shirts, popping them open, and slowly unzipping the shorts while gazing up in Liam's eyes. Liam swallowed hard, sighing at the relief when Scott pulled his shorts down. Scott gazed at the rented figure in Liam's boxers. Liam felt like he was going to burst right then, just buy Scott's hot breath. 

"Ahhh!" Liam groaned when Scott covered his mouth over Liam's boxers. Liam couldn't help the reaction when he took his hands and placed them in Scott's hair, shoving the teen's mouth further in his groin. Scott and him made eye contact, panting deep breaths at each other. He watched as Scott went closer to his waist band, his teeth biting down on the drawers and pulling them down in a seductive manner that made Liam tremble. The beta stood stark naked in front of his alpha. 

They didn't break eye contact, their gazes lost in each other's oblivion. Scott slowly leaned in, engulfing Liam's member completely, his nose against the base of Liam's hairs were. 

"Oh, my- fuck!" Liam gripped Scott's hair, almost losing his balance, an "O" shape formed by his lips. 

Scott peeled his lips off then slowly went back up, deepthroating Liam's throbbing member. Liam gave an involuntary shudder each time Scott went back up before leaving his cock. Scott hummed, sending vibrations to Liam. Liam gripped tighter, slowly fucking Scott's mouth. Scott held Liam by the hips, and took over, quickening his pace and sucking harder. When Liam looked like he couldn't take it any longer, starting to whimper and squirm uncontrollably, Scott pulled off. He didn't want Liam to come yet. Scott stood on his feet, grabbing Liam by the hair and connecting their lips in a hard fast kiss. Liam's head was spinning, his face flushed from color. Scott dived in Liam's neck, kissing, sucking, and biting the skin, leaving bruises. Liam gave out exotic moans. 

"Don't let those heals." Scott whispered. Liam gave a weak nod. 

Liam was in heaven, he did want this to end. Every kiss adding a new feeling that made him moan. Scott's hands traveling his body, exploring the youth. Liam's eyes turned a bright gold when Scott made his way to Liam's ass, cupping his two palms on Liam's cheeks, tenderizing the meat. Liam went wild, grabbing Scott and turning, pinning Scott against the tree. Scott was surprised by the sudden at of dominance from his beta. 

"I'm the alpha." Scott said. 

"I know. I just.. Wanna taste." Liam whispered. Scott swallowed a lump in his throat, nodding. 

Liam peeled off Scott's shirt, gazing over at his alpha's physique. Liam's made quickly went to Scott's neck, sucking and biting the skin, taste a very faint taste of blood. Scott moaned and dug his claws in Liam's skin. Liam didn't mind the sharp claws digging in his skin, it made him crazy with want. Liam traced his tongue down to Scott's chest, circling one of Scott's nubs while tweaking the other. Scott went crazy, moans of passion escaping his innocent mouth. 

"Liam." Scott let let. Liam quickly switched, making Scott give another moan. 

Liam dragged his tongue down, tracing Scott's thick treasure trail, stopping at his jeans. Liam quickly undone Scott's jeans, unzipping them then tugging them down. Scott helped Liam with with his jeans, throwing them to the side. Liam hooked his thumbs to Scott's brief, pulling the down. Scott sighed when his dick sprang from relief, giving a chuckle when it slightly brushed on Liam's cheek. Liam blushed, forcing a small chuckle. He stared at Scott's rod, slowly wrapping his hand around it. Scott drew in a tight breath from Liam's touch. Liam jerked it, making Scott groan. 

"Liam." Scott begged.

That was enough encouragement for the beta to draw himself in and take Scott's 9 inches in his mouth, only going halfway and pulling off due to his gag reflex. 

"Just relax yourself." Scott said calmly. 

Liam went back in, taking little by little in his mouth. The taste wasn't bad, he actually was enjoying it. He didn't know why, but it felt right. It felt natural to be on his knees and tend to his alpha's cock. 

Scott started to give explicit moans as Liam took him in his hot mouth. He placed his hands throw the blonde hair, grabbing locks of the hair. He slowly fucked into his mouth, shoving more of his meat into the boy's mouth. Liam gagged a few times, tears welled in his eyes, down to his cheeks. Scott pulled away, afraid of letting go too soon; a thick line of drool from Liam's mouth and Scott's swollen member, swinging on Liam's chin. Scott looked at flustered teen, with his rosey cheeks and deep panting. He looked so.. So fuckable in Scott's eyes. Scott brought Liam to his feet, taking in his swollen lips and kissing him like there's no tomorrow. 

"Get on your hands and knees." Scott commanded. 

Liam hesitated for a small second but quickly went into position, spreading out his legs a bit. Scott couldn't help to notice how Liam was ready for him, how cute the beta looked in that position. Scott licked his lips, putting himself behind the younger werewolf. 

Scott spread Liam's cheeks with his thumbs, spotting his hole. Scott pierced his lips. Liam gave an exuberant moan, feeling Scott's tongue traced down his ass crack, passing his hole, making Liam shiver. Scott smiled at the response, his tongue then lapping over Liam's hole. 

"Scott. Fuck." Liam cursed under his breath. 

Liam cried out when he felt something soft and wet start to probe his hole, passing the first ring of muscle. Liam pushed his ass farther, wanting more of Scott's tongue inside him. Liam whimpered, wagging his butt a bit. Scott pushed in more sending Liam in a pattern of exotic moans that filled his ears and the forest. This went on for almost ten minutes until Scott's jaw started to ache and pull away, leaving Liam in a panting mess. 

Scott pilled Liam's cheeks apart again, rubbing his thumb on his hole, making Liam draw in a sharp breath. Scott sucked in his index finger, slobbering spit on it. He pulled it out and guided it to Liam's hole, pushing in all the way in one push. Liam squealed, giving a few moans in the process. Scott pulled out his finger and back in. Liam arched his back, his ass wanting more of Scott's finger. 

"Another one." Liam said. 

Scott obliged, adding a second finger that easily slid in Liam's awaiting hole. Scott felt Liam clench around his fingers. Liam slowly fucked himself on Scott's digits. Scott adding a third one without Liam asking. This was more difficult to get in, but Liam managed to take it, feeling a mix of pleasure with pain. Liam pushed back, moans escaping him. 

"Scott, I need.. I need you now." Liam commanded. 

Scott didn't need to be told twice, withdrawing his fingers, Liam giving a disappointing sigh. Scott stood in his knees, bringing Liam closer to him. Scott guided his dick at Liam's hole.

"Just.. Tell me if I hurt you, just relax." Scott spoke with care, seeing Liam nod at his words. 

Scott started to push, his head entering Liam's hole. Liam gave a quick grunt with heavy breathing. Scott held there for a second then started to push again, getting more of him inside Liam. Minutes later, Scott was balls deep into the blonde, Liam surprised that he took all of Scott's member but it still felt a bit uncomfortable. 

"Go, but do it slow." Scott nodded at Liam's words when the blonde teen looked in back of him. 

Scott started to pull out, going half way then back in. Liam grunted. Scott did it again and again, pulling out before leaving Liam's hole and pushing back in; the beta gave strong groans of pressure. 

"Faster." Liam said. 

Scott slightly changed his pace, going in and out while Liam moaned out. Liam's walls squeezed around his cock, sending a maximum amount of pressure to him. 

"Damn, you're so tight." Scott blurted out. 

"Don't.. Don't stop. Faster." Liam panted.

Scott smiled to himself, gripping Liam's hips, pounding him from behind. Liam winced from the pleasured pain, his hand gripping the dirt on the ground, his claws deep in there. Finally, the pain part subsided, giving Liam nothing but pleasure while being fucked by his alpha. Liam started to push back, matches Scott's thrust; he fucked himself while Scott fucked him, he wanted more of the bronze teen. Liam wailed in excitement, his eyes flashing color. Liam moved his hand to his own member, jerking himself off while being rammed. 

"Scott, I'm close." Liam sound desperate, furiously pumping his cock.

"Come for me." Scott said.

That drive Liam to the edge, his dick erupting spurt after spurt, coating his fingers in the liquid and the ground below him. Scott came then, his pounding coming to a stop while giving a few dangerous growls, shooting his juices into Liam. Scott pulled out and they both fell to the ground, facing the sky. Their panting was slowing down and their boners going flaccid.

"What do you say to training tomorrow?" Scott asked, smirking. Liam gave a brief chuckle, still panting. 

"Yeah, totally." Liam smiled back his alpha, planting a soft kiss upon his plumped lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have wattpad?
> 
> Follow me @ TheJudgeIsNotGuilty


End file.
